Luigi's Mansion
Luigi's Mansion Creepypasta By Navelallow Luigi's Mansion The Pasta One day I was very bored. So I went into my basement, and dug up my old Gamecube and Luigi's Mansion. I loved Luigi's Mansion as a child, and I wanted to re-live that childhood memory. So, I put in the Luigi's Mansion disc. Everything came up as normal. My saves file were all there. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except this one save file. It had a bunch of mixed letters for the Area Name. I clicked it out of curiosity. I ended up in a very long, dark hallway. I examined the hallway. It look like there was no end. Then, a figure came at me limping. Fastly. Its face was all bloody. Then, my game stopped. I reset my Gamecube. Then, a demonic NINTENDO logo came up, not the original. It sounded like a little kid was chanting Nintendo. I selected the glitched file again. This time, I ended up in the Foyer. I heard the sound of a little kid sobbing very softly. Then I heard a whip noise and a loud screech. The Noise got louder as I went up the stairs. I entered the 1st Hallway. I entered the Nursery. It was empty. Nothing at all was in there. I used my Game Boy Horror to look around. I looked in the corner and the same figure was standing look down at me. Then I heard a loud screech again. The figure dissapeared. I looked around again. I still heard the boy sobbing. Then, I went into the Master Bedroom. There was a little boy laying on the bed crying. I examined him. He then rose up very quickly and screamed. VERY LOUD. He then vanished. I started to get creeped out. I left the Bedroom and went to the Study. I looked at the bookshelves and found a book saying: Would you Like to Read: How to Kill? Yes No I clicked Yes and it said: The Pages are too moldy and dusty to read, you can only make out the words DIE LUIGI. Looks like someone is out to get you. At that moment I shut the game off. I started up my Gamecube and it started up right where I was. In The Study. Weird. I exited the room and went into the basement.... I went inside the Breaker Room. The Breaker switch could be turned off. I turned the breaker switch off. EVERYTHING went Pitch Black. I heard Luigi's Humming. Then I heard a LOUD bang that scared the shit out of me. I turned the brightness all the way up on my T.V. I could see Luigi. So I walked out the Room. Then I saw the figure. Standing right by the stairs. I try to walk up the stairs. Then, I heard a Hyper-Realistic voice say: 'Find The Key, Search For The Key, Then you may be'. This chanted for a very long time. I went back into The Breaker Room. All The Lights turned on again. I went out to see if the figure was gone. It was. So I tried to walk upstairs again. I Heard the Same Chanting, but I was able to walk up there. I then exited to the Foyer. I looked around. I pressed A infront of the door to make a joke, like Luigi trying to get out. But, He actually did. The Front Door opened. Luigi walked out and the screen faded to white. I ended up at E-Gadd's Lab. His text was a bunch of random lettering. I selected Training Room. The Controls never showed up. E-Gadd's screen showed up on the Bottom Left. The screen showed E-Gadd hanged with a rope in his Ghost Machine Room. There was a door on the left side of the room. I opened it. A prompt came up. ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO? Yes No I selected Yes. Then, there was all kinds of flashing. I saw a picture of Luigi's Face. No Eyes, and Blood Seeping through them. I heard a horrible scream and heard blood splatter sounds. Then everything went black. The Game stayed like this for 10 minutes. Then, Luigi's Mansion re-booted. Everything was normal. I couldn't take any chances. I sold The Copy of Luigi's Mansion on eBay. Who knows who has it now? Category:Video Games